vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Drowned
Summary The Batman of Earth -11, Bryce Wayne became disillusioned with metahumans after the death of her lover, Sylvester Kyle, systematically wiping them out one after the other until Aquawoman attempted to bring peace between the surface and undersea worlds. Refusing to believe such a prospect, Bryce ignited war between the factions, killing Aquawoman and seizing the Queen of Atlantis' trident for her own. This only led to a cataclysmic event that would sink the world beneath the waves, but not before Bryce experimented on herself to gain all of the abilities of an Atlantean and converting others to be just like her. Bryce and her new "Dead Waters" then laid waste to Atlantis. Now known as The Drowned, she agrees to follow Barbatos to preserve her world, making an enemy of the Aquaman of Earth-0. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Bryce Wayne, Batwoman, The Drowned Origin: DC Comics Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Dark Knight, Denizen of the Dark Multiverse, Artificial Atlantean Hybrid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Genius Intelligence, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Water Manipulation, Energy Manipulation via Trident, Biological Manipulation (Can transform enemies into Dead Waters upon contact, all of which can challenge Aquaman in strength), Summoning (Can summon her Dead Waters to help her), Resistance to Physical and Energy Attacks (The denizens of the Dark Multiverse cannot be harmed by physical or energy attacks by beings of similar power levels. Regular superheroes need divine metals to injure them) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Defeated both Rebirth Aquaman and Mera at the same time. Battled and killed Aquawoman and drowned Amnesty Bay in an instant, planning on flooding the entirety of Earth. Her Trident harmed the Dawnbreaker when accidentally used against him) Speed: At least FTL Reaction and Combat Speed (Overwhelmed both Aquaman and Mera in combat at the same time) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level (Has traded blows with Rebirth Aquaman, Mera and other various metahumans) Stamina: Very High (Land), Nigh-Infinite (Water) Range: Standard Melee Range, much higher with Aquakinesis, Dead Waters and other abilities Standard Equipment: Atlantean Trident and Dead Waters summoned through conduit or turned. Intelligence: As the Batman of Earth -11, Bryce is one of the finest combatants on her Earth and one of its greatest minds, having developed the process that would convert herself and the remainder of Earth's population into Dead Waters to survive the drowning of the planet. Having given herself every conceivable Atlantean ability, she commands even greater control of water than Aquaman or Mera, denying their own ability to manipulate water as she fended off the King and Queen of Atlantis single-handedly, going on to defeat Aquaman himself several times afterwards. Weaknesses: Due to Earth -11's citizens vibrating at an opposite frequency to Nth Metal, her body is badly damaged upon contact with it and possesses an even greater weakness to Element X. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Water Users Category:Energy Users Category:Biology Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Summoners Category:Trident Users Category:Tier 4